The Spark That Started The Fire
by Goldyfur
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Firestar, the heroic leader that rose from the ashes of a humble kittypet family. Or at least, that's what you think.  Join the story of Nutmeg and Firepaw, two cats who have yet to be credited for their sacrifices on paper.
1. Prolouge

_Like a beautiful silver fish the cat darted through the trees. Her delicate paws barely made a mark as she raced through the thin forest that she had called her home her entire life. Her thin tabby stripes and little glowing stars in her fur blurred as she reached top speed she could in the forested area like this, and she burst forth from the treeline into the gorgeous night sky that shone brightly. She slowed down until she reached a dip in the moor. She entered the camp silently with her eyes gleaming brightly. _

_Three other cats were in the otherwise empty clearing. One was an older dusky brown with soft fur and long, majestic legs and small and agile paws. Her eyes were a dark brown that had flecks of yellow in them and her smile was warm and welcoming as she greeted the silver she-cat_

_Another was muscular with powerful back legs despite the fact he was the eldest. His eyes were a deep grey and his pelt was fiery red that blazed in the moonlight. "Greetings, my daughter." he purred, nuzzling her neck as she took her place beside him._

_The last was a young silver she-cat with black stripes. Her eyes were silver like the silver cat's and her legs were just as tall. Her legs were strong, but long and agile with large claws. She flicked her ears in greeting, not looking at the newcomer._

_The first to speak was the ginger cat, he wasn't as tall but he wasn't short by regular standard. He stood with a proud, puffed out chest as e began, "I, for one would like to know why we are meeting like this. There are none of any other clan and from what I hear, this involves all of them." he spoke harshly but his eyes were warm and concerned._

"_Father, I have chosen you four because I know you will trust my decision. This prophecy came to me and me alone and I believe that it is my choice what to do about it." she said quietly, though her eyes were wide and certain as her gaze moved to each of the cats before her. The ginger cat dipped his head and nodded._

"_M'love, I respect you but are you sure that is wise?" she said, concern in her eyes as well._

_She continued on, ignoring the dusky brown warrior's response. "It is a prophecy foretelling great destruction that has the potential to destroy the four clans like a plague. But it also foretells a great leader, a saviour, that will rise from the most unexpected place." she looked at her paws, not meeting the others' gazes._

"_From where?" mewed the brown she-cat with wonder._

"_From twolegplace." she said, her voice barely a whisper._

_The black and silver cat snorted, making the first noise since the silver cat had appeared, "No kittypet has ever joined the clans, and you are claiming one will become a leader!" she shook her head, returning to silence._

"_Our prophecies have never been wrong before." she said simply, glancing at the sceptical she-cat._

"_What is the prophecy?" asked the ginger tom, his eyes wide with fear and anxiety._

"_Like a sickness the forest will rot from the core,_

_death and destruction like never before._

_but a saviour will rise and save them all,_

_leaving pawprints in all five clans before they fall,_

_but he is lost on a path he is born in,_

_a path lead by his elder non-clan kin,_

_his heart yearns for forest,_

_like hers in a chorus,_

_Find the one born from the kin of a flame,_

_Find the barn cat's heart that must be tamed,_

_together they will be the spark,_

_to light the flaming, flailing heart." She spoke softly and clearly so every cat could hear her, she twitched her ears when she finished, shaking her head. "It is much more clearer than other prophecies we've had, isn't it."_

"_And longer." The silver and black cat hissed, her lips curling._

"_Well, what can we do about it?" the older she-cat mewed, her eyes thoughtful but betraying no immediate opinion._

"_I have found the two cats the prophecy speaks of, whom I assume are the saviour's parents."_

"_Where are they? Sitting cozily beside a twoleg?" the snarky she-cat hissed._

"_The tom is small, only three moons old and he is closer to you than you think." she said, not looking at the snarky she-cat. "Firekit." she said quietly and the dark furred warrior's grey eyes brightened with emotion._

"_My son?" she hissed, "My son would never betray his clan for a kittypet." she spat._

"_He is one born from the kin of a flame." she gestured to the ginger leader and he blinked, "And the only one with fire in his pelt. I am sure he is the one." The silver and black she-cat was hyperventilating and shaking her head. She had died giving birth to her sons and daughter and still loved them dearly._

"_And the mother." the dusky brown she-cat said, looking solemn._

"_She is unnamed and was much harder to track down. But she is not a kittypet." she added, glancing sadly at her sister. "Like said in the prophecy she is a barn cat. She lives in the barn outside WindClan territory. Or she will after tonight." she said, waving her tail. "Follow me." and the four cats unravelled like mist and the four shapes appeared outside the twoleg barn. The smell of hay was strong as they entered through the opening in the front. A young, slender light brown tabby was kitting. There was no medicine cat, no twolegs, only a dark brown tabby crouched beside her, his pelt fluffed up in worry as his mate wailed in pain. Silverwind walked slowly towards them, she knew they could not see her-but she leaned down beside the tom and whispered into his ear._

"_Do not fear. She will be fine. Raise your kits with a strong bodies and loyal hearts." the tom paused, his fur lying flat and he licked his mates ear, whispering his love and encouragement._

_The kitting seemed to take seasons long but eventually the final kit took it's first breath of air. She was small and brown and white. Silverwind licked her on the top of her head and whispered, "Welcome, Spark of the Prophecy."_


	2. Life Beyond The Clans

The sun set over the tall peaks of the ice capped mountains that could be seen from the barn where Lilac and her litter were settling down to sleep. The wind was warm of mid-greenleaf and chirps of the bugs created a magical time for the three kits to settle down. There were three, Prince, a strong dark brown tabby with olive green eyes. His pelt was dark and sleek and showed promising signs of a strong, healthy life. Ella, a pure white kitten with amber eyes. Her pelt was soft and longer than the other kit's and it bounced as she played. Then there was Nutmeg, a light-brown tabby with gorgeous white patches like clouds. She was slender with long limbs, short fur and bright, glowing green eyes that looked like the trees just after newleaf.

All three kits were gorgeous and hadn't even been waned yet, though they still found ways to get into trouble. As darkness set upon the farm their mother, Lilac stood up. She was a light brown tabby, her fur was short and her shape was slender. They lived alone on the farm and slept on bails of prickly hay. Lilac had promised that when they were old enough, she'd take the three kits up to the rafters were soft moss grew and lichen could be used to make more comfortable beds.

Hector was the kit's father, he was a strong, muscular dark brown tabby with dark amber eyes. He was a kind father, but often away from the barn and none of the kits knew exactly why. He had left the day before and promised to be back later today.

The three kits were playing a game, they often played roleplaying games which would result in a playfight and two kits tumbling around and Prince always seemed to come on top. His limbs seemed tougher than his sisters and even though he was only a kitten, to Lilac his blows seemed more powerful than any kit she had ever seen. Now Nutmeg was strutting on the edge of a bail of hay, her head bobbing up and down, left to right. "I am Nutmeg, the greatest rouge in all the farm." she said,every step of her long legs drenched in pride.

Prince didn't like this, he always played the greatest rouge. He flattened his chest to the ground, his tail high in the air and his rear end wiggling as if he meant to pounce. He caterwauled, looking up at her from below her bail of hay "Oh yeah, well I'm Prince, the guard dog of the farmers! I'm going to eat you up!" he laughed and bounced in the air, his tiny teeth out stretched to nip his sister. At first she stepped back, not wanting a nip like last time. But his stumpy legs only brought him up enough that he nipped the edge where her paw had been a moment ago. She giggled, looking down at the side as he jumped again, easily dodging his attempted bites. This only made him frustrated and he launched himself up the bail, this time grabbing on with his claws and hauling himself up. He bowled into her, Nutmeg shrieked, "Hey, no fair! Dogs can't climb!". He aimed a nip at her back leg but she pushed his muzzle away with her back foot, his teeth skimmed her soft pad and grazed it but she managed to flip him over. Now this she had done many times but she had not yet managed to keep him pinned. This time she was ready, she had been thinking all day how to keep him down, so she put one front paw on his face, slamming his muzzle in the hay and sending up a cloud of dust. Then she placed her back paws on either side of him, just above his legs so he couldn't scratch, then she nipped his ear causing him to hiss in annoyance, whispering "Make one move and I'll nip it again." He tried to kick out with his hind paw to unbalance her but she nipped him on the shoulder. "Say Uncle!" she giggled. He tried to turn his head and nip her back but she pushed harder on his face to keep his muzzle down, this time nipping him on his neck and not letting go.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he hissed, "Just let me go!" Nutmeg got off him and snickered.

Just then Hector came from three bails above, his intense muscles rippling. "I don't know about that, son." he purred, his dark amber eyes shining with pride and affection. "That was very clever, daughter."

Nutmeg looked up in sheer delight, her eyes sparkling as she squeaked "Daddy!" she bounced up and wiggled her way up onto a bail towards him.

He purred and flicked his nose to Lilac whom was curled up in between two bails. "I think it's time for sleep. You better not keep your mother waiting." he leaped expertly down each bail, landing silently on the floor below them. He turned back to her and sat beside Lilac, he smiled and licked the queen on her head, rubbing his cheek on her head.

Nutmeg ran to her mother and curled up beside her. Prince followed in a sulk, his ears plastered to his head and his eyes narrowed, though a playful smile danced across his face for a moment. "I'll get you next time." he warned.

Ella then pranced from the corner, she had watched and as approached her sister, licking her on the ear affectionately. "You're awesome Nut! You should teach me that!" a annoyed grunt came from the scrap of fur that was Prince. Nutmeg just nodded quietly and closed her eyes. Sleep seemed to come to her faster tonight.


	3. Unimaginable

_Nutmeg was in a gorgeous clearing in a dense forest. The sky was beautiful with gleaming stars even brighter than at the farm. For huge trees outlined the clearing and a huge stone centred it. Nutmeg was facing it, at first she felt a ripple of fear and the world seemed bigger. The trees were giant, looming over her like a fox about to pounce. She flattened herself to the ground, her ears twitching. Suddenly she felt cold breath on her shoulder. She turned and saw the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. _

_She was long legged like Nutmeg with dazzling blue eyes that shone like the moonlight on the huge rock. Her pelt was a light silver with very thin tabby stripes with starlight glittering in her fur. She looked at Nutmeg with a twinkle in her eye and sat down, licking her slender paw and running it down the side on her shoulder. "My name is Silverwind." she said fondly, looking at the kit with interest._

_At first Nutmeg wasn't sure what to say, she had never heard of the name Silverwind, it was rather strange sounding. Her little mouth opened and nothing came out until a smile melted along her lips "I'm Nutmeg!" she said, ending with the rip of a purr._

_Silverwind nodded, looking up at the great rock. "Do you know where you are?" Silverwind asked, the playfulness gone from her eyes as she gazed at the rock longingly._

_Nutmeg replied, her paws kneading the ground with excitement at the idea of a new place to play. "No, I think I'm in the forest though. Sometimes mama brings us to the edge of the moor and we can see it, it is a beautiful place, isn't it?" she looked around, looking at each tree with wide eyes. She turned back to Silverwind but the beautiful cat had vanished. _

_Then she felt a strong, warm wind being blown. It stung her eyes and she had to shut them and turn her head against it, digging her claws in the grass. She felt the heat warming her fur and she hissed. She heard a whisper in her ear, but the wind blocked it out. She screeched until she thought she's be tossed into the vicious air. Then, all was quiet._

Nutmeg gasped, her fur was fluffed up to the ends she looked like a clump of cotton or a tumbleweed. The fear ebbed away and she looked around. She was no longer curled up by her mother but standing in the hay dust. She looked around nervously, licking her fur quickly to flatten it. She looked around for her family but none were around. She trotted around a haystack and let out a little mew. No cat answered. She clawed her way onto a bail of hay, then another, then another.

Soon she was panting after only five bails, she collapsed and peered off the edge. She saw her mother and siblings close the the barn door. She tried to call out but her voice was coarse from her climb and her voice was lost. She saw her father, Hector run from the edge, his pelt was ruffled and his eyes were wide. He whispered something to Lilac and she just about yowled. She said something quickly to the kits and grabbed Prince and dragged him away past her sight, Ella followed quickly, her chubby paws following as fast as she could. Nutmeg felt a trickle of fear down her spine and she scrambled down the bails of hay she heard a snarl.

Two cats entered, one from each side of the door. One was large and black and white. Nutmeg could see lines of scars and thick muscles bulging under his fur. The other was a female, she was strong, but not as strong as either of the toms. She had light ginger fur and blazing yellow eyes. Her pelt was raked in scars and one ear was nearly completely shredded off, still caked in dried blood.

"What do we got here, Ginny?" the tom spat, his teeth bared and claws sheathing and unsheathing.

The cat apparently called Ginny gave a yowl, "Looks like we got here a lone cat and a barn full of food, Nico!" she laughed loud and obnoxiously, her head whipping from side to side.

"Yes, looks like we'll have to teach e'm a lesson!" Nico growled, his eyes narrowing to slits thinner than a leaf. He then bounded for her father, his huge paws out with sharp claws gleaming. He pounced on Hector and he gave a yowl, sending the two toms into a flurry of fur. Ginny snickered, her yellow teeth dull against her sand coloured fur.

Nico had Hector pinned to the ground, struggling in the dirt. Ginny saw her chance to attack and she stalked up to it, her ears flat on her head as she swiped and ducked at the pinned tom. Suddenly Nutmeg came charging and jumped in the air, landing at the she-cat's head, her little claws holding on. She knew exactly where to hit, and she bit down on her good ear, pulling and chomping on like a tough piece of fresh-kill. Blood welled in her mouth and gave her the instinct to flinch away, but she held on and tugged. The blood was warm and sticky as it ran down her chest. Ginny flipped her head around wildly, trying to get the little kit off. She rolled onto her back and tried to flatten the little cat but she held on with the same ferocity as before.

Meanwhile, Hector managed to get unpinned and was swiping and chomping down at his opponent at every chance, though taking heavy blows himself. He rolled left and launched out, snapping for the neck but Nico feinted and Hector slammed into a bail of hay and Nico charged for him, biting into the vulnerable underbelly. Hector gave a yowl of agony and ended in a snarl and charged into Nico, used his front paws to tear at his back, kicking off the bail, soaring over Nico and skidding to a halt on the other side of the muscular cat, dust clouded the four cats and Nico was coughing, his eyes shut tight and Hector pounces, ripping and snapping blindly in the dust.

Ginny finally got loose, swinging her head violently until the small scrap of fur tossed in the air and into a pile of loose hay. Nutmeg whimpered and struggled out of the pile, straw pricking her fur and her paws clawing wildly until she fell out of the pile in a heap, blood trickling from scratches on her flank and back, mixing with her blood soaked muzzle, chest and neck fur.

Ginny had turned away from the kit, her ear nearly completely reduced to shreds along with deep scores near her eye and around her ear and blood flooded, the left side of her face barely seen from the dark red ooze. She posed to strike at the cloud, watching as it thinned. The whole barn went silent, no cat moved, no cat spoke or hissed or growled. The dust began to settle until the form of Hector was seen standing over the dark brown form of Nico whom was motionless.

Ginny let out a battle cry, filled with rage and grief. She pounced and bowled Hector over, tearing with the fearlessness of a lion. Blood spattered the floor and Nutmeg howled, her mew high and pleading "Daddy!" at the same moment Nutmegs teeth met Hector's neck. Blood poured onto the floor and Ginny looked at Nutmeg, her eyes emotionless.

The world seemed to go in slow motion. Nutmeg could hear the familiar pawsteps of her mother and two siblings from the other side of the room behind her. Ginny watched, her gaze turning hard but Nutmeg could see a flicker of regret in her eyes. She looked at the body of her companion and bounded away, her pawsteps heard only a moment as she ran from the terrible scene before her. Nutmegs paws collapsed below her and her life was sent into a dizzying darkness.


	4. Life Beyond The Barn

Nutmeg blinked open her eyes. Her body ached and she let out a pitiful mew. She felt an ice cold, soothing sensation on her flank and saw through her fuzzy vision her mother pressing a wad of moss on her with concerned eyes. Prince and Ella looked at her with wonder and fear in their small faces. She whimpered and closed her eyes again. At first she wondered why she was laid there in pain, but her memory flooded back to her and fear shot through her for her father. "Where's Papa?" she asked, her green eyes sparkling in the darkness. Lilac's eyes became clouded and Nutmeg noticed the three cat's eyes were wet with tears and Nutmeg gave a wail, it echoed through the barn and beyond. The cry from a kit for her father took her little energy and her tiny body shuddered, leaving the small kit laid in the hay, alone.

**A cry filled with pain, anguish and suffering echoed through the mind of a young tom, stabbing the heart of the apprentice laid in a sandy dip through the valley. He was young, no older than ten moons. His fur was black with bright streaks of ginger, grey and brown fur igniting his pelt. As his eyes opened with shock they glowed a warm amber. This cat's name was Firepaw for his resemblance to a flame at night. He had had the strangest dream that he couldn't seem to remember. Firepaw glanced around his sleeping clan, the whole camp was filled with the sleeping warriors of WindClan, the lithe, swift-paced cats of the hills. Firepaw looked fondly at his sister, the mottled dark brown she-cat named Darkpaw. She was strong and fierce and quite prickly for a she-cat but Firepaw felt a warm love for her. Then he looked to his brother, the black and white apprentice named Tallpaw. He was warm and loving, and the his best friend in the clan. Firepaw gazed up to the black sky, the moon was only half showing and getting larger, only a quarter of a moon until the next gathering and Firepaw was determined to go. He felt close to his warrior ancestors at that moment, thinking about the ancient traditions of the clans and being under the starry sky. He, like the rest of WindClan cherished the clear nights for sleeping outside. The entire camp was littered with the curled up balls of his clanmates and each felt closer to StarClan than any other clan. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep again that night and his mentor was on the dawn patrol. Perhaps a midnight hunt would do him some good, it could only bring him closer to his warrior ansestors, he reflected as he trotted to the camp entrance, only to be stopped by Juniperspot. He was a senior warrior and well respected throughout the clan. He was a lithe, silver warrior with dark grey spots from head to tail tip. He eyed Firepaw with curiosity, "Where do you think you're going, son?" he rumbled, looking at the young tom with curiosity in his eyes.**

**"I can't sleep and I thought I might as well put my paws to use and catch a rabbit or two before dawn." he said, his eyes glimmering with honestly and energy.**

**Juniperspot looked at Firepaw with concern, "I'm not sure I should let you out without your mentor, Firepaw. It's late and there could be badgers or foxes about. You're not nearly capable enough to handle one on your own."**

**Firepaw shrugged, "On a clear night like tonight I'll see one before it gets to me and I'll be able to run. Don't worry I'm sure Sandstripe will forgive you if I come back with some fresh-kill." he said eagerly.**

**The warrior narrowed his gaze and sighed, "I'm sorry Firepaw, ask Sandstripe in the morning for permission out of camp, but until I know your mentor trusts you out alone I can't let you out." Juniperspot gave Firepaw a look of sympathy and flicked his tail, signalling Firepaw to go back into the camp centre. His gaze flicked around in annoyance, then he remembered an alternative way out of camp.**

**It was through the elder's den, which was the most comfortable with tall grass growing inside, flattened by the common sleeping clan elders but it lined the den as well. Firepaw crept into the empty den, the elders too slept outside with the clan on clear night. The den was warm and cozy, but as Firepaw pushed through the 'wall' of the den he found himself in a secret tunnel, only wide enough to fit a small warrior. It pressed in his side and made him feel suffocated, but he pushed on until he crawled out of the small hole outside the camp. He had stumbled upon it with Tallpaw as kits, after an afternoon of stories the elders had settled down for a nap and the two kits were playing in the empty den when Firepaw tumbled right through the supposed den wall and into the tunnel. They had used it occasionally to sneak from camp and play in a nearby meadow but since they became apprentices, playtime was cut and leaving the camp became apart of everyday chores. But Firepaw was grateful that the unlikely discovery was still useful even several moons later.**

**The entire moorland was quiet except for the sound of crickets that danced in the air. Firepaw let out a rumbling purr that vibrated his chest and set his heart aglow. He charged out on the moorland and and became not a cat, nor a predictor, but a flame lighting the hillside and igniting the grass. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, or what he was doing, but before he noticed he was lost.**

**Firepaw was not on any part of his territory he recognized, in fact, it didn't even look like the moorland. The grass was short and prickly, as if it had been cut. He saw a line of trees and was confused. This was defiantly not WindClan territory. He blinked and turned around to see a tall, beautiful she-kit in front of him. She was very tall, nearly as tall as Tallpaw even, her legs were slender and her paws small and dainty, as it they should only be touching the softest cotton. Her fur was light a light brown tabby pattern with white splotches. Her eyes were a beautiful green that reminded him of his days in the meadow with Tallpaw and his first visit to fourtrees. They glowed with curiosity, but Firepaw saw the faintest hint of pain in her eyes. She didn't seem to be hostile, and she didn't smell of any clan she had met, she smelled more of the fields to the north and wildflowers. They must be close to the twoleg farm, he thought. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, her eyes narrowed and sharp claws appeared in her paws, making them look more menacing than dainty. "Who are you?" she growled, the fur on the back of her shoulders rising. This cat was taller and already had scars on her flank. If she had battle experience, than Firepaw knew he might just be in trouble.**


	5. After the Unimaginable

_The moon glimmered in the dark sky as Nutmeg neared the clearing filled with mist and a huge boulder where she met Silverwind every once an a while. The young she-cat had helped her at night in her dreams since the death of her father and become a valuable friend. Silverwind had never explained who she was or where she came from, though she did make odd remarks about Clans and Warrior ancestors, ending each visit with, "May StarClan light your path." which Nutmeg had just assumed she was hearing it wrong. She asked Silverwind about it once but she just said, "All in good time, my little one."_

_Though Nutmeg had fallen asleep at noon, it was always night in the magical clearing. Nutmeg made her way down to the centre, like clockwork, Silverwind appeared like a shadow from the mist, the stars in her fur shining with greeting, "Hello, Nutmeg. It is good to see you." she nuzzled the young she-cat's shoulder in affection. Nutmeg licked her neck in return, the sweet scent of the moor in her pelt._

"_You know you could never keep me away, Silverwind." she purred, rubbing her cheek as Silverwind drew away, "It's too lovely here to resist."_

"_It is only lovely when you are here, precious." she gave her a motherly lick between the ears. Most cats Nutmeg's age would have backed away, but lately Nutmeg's mother seemed not enough. "It is too bad we don't have much time, you need to get up."_

_Nutmeg was confused, Silverwind never told her to wake up. "But why?"_

"_Wake up, sweetie. And may StarClan light your path." the mist swirled around her paws and she felt her figure fade into the mist._

Nutmeg woke in the rafters, disgruntled by the lack of meeting with her misty mother. Her head rested on her long front paws that were sprawled out on the long plank overlooking the barn. She had grown a lot since her father had passed away, it had been over four moons but the memory still hung over the barn cats like a storm that never seemed to pass. Lilac, the once gentle and kind cat had become cold and hard, withdrawing from motherhood almost completely.

Luckily though, she had her dream mother-Silverwind and she had the house cats in the home near the barn that helped the kits learn to live in a barn, though Prince seemed not to have learned anything from them.

Ella had strayed further and further from their barn cat heritage and was spending more and more time near the home with the housefolk, though she still loved Prince and Nutmeg, the young brown and white she-cat knew it wouldn't too long until Ella tried to join the family completely.

Prince was no help either, he was very open about his longing to leave the farm and become a rouge and fend for himself, and he did not try and his his disrespect for the house cats either.

So as she gathered her thoughts and stood on the beam above the barn she couldn't help wonder if she should leave too. Every night she dreamed of running through a forest, far and beyond the leisured of living in the barn and living on her own terms and stop eating the disgusting house cat food that was given to them. She tried every day to catch one of the mice that infested the barn but every time she tried to catch a mouse she messed up somehow, or someone interrupted her. The one time she successfully pounced on one her teeth bit through thin air and she realized it was just a dream.

She walked with agility across the long plank to the lower hay loft below where her siblings and mother slept. Lilac was sitting on the glassless window sill, looking at her daughter with cold eyes she turned back gazing out at the sun setting over the corn fields, as if looking for her lost mate. Nutmeg couldn't help but feel a flame of anger rising in her chest, crawling up her throat and threatening to choke her. She glared at Lilac with contempt and glanced at the sleeping shape of Ella, her furry body curled up amongst the hay. There were two dents where Prince and Lilac had slept, but her brother was no where to be found.

Nutmeg jumped off the loft, landing on the hay stacks a cat-length below. She jumped down each bail with strength and certainty, her memory prodding the memory of her rushing down to help her father in the last minutes of his life. She landed on the barn floor and sighed, nothing to do.

Her belly rumbled but her mouth was dry with summer's heat and she didn't want anything to do with the foul, dry pellets in the corner of the room. She walked over and curled her lip as two flies buzzed on her 'so called' meal.

She turned to the open barn doors and bounded out, walking towards the farmhouse. The two farmers that lived there were inside, probably eating like they always did a sunset according to the house cats. She thought about waiting outside for her two friends but decided against it. The beautiful countryside was wide open and ready to be explored, so with a last glance at the barn, Nutmeg charged down past the corn fields and headed for the moors.

She had spent a few hours exploring a couple clearings and meadows, rolling in the flowers and chasing some butterflies and moths. She was nearing the border of the farm which was marked by a line of trees when she spotted a young tom. He was quite handsome with jet black fur with brown, grey and fiery red spots glowing in the moonlight. His eyes were an amber, which reminded her of her father and she felt a stab of pain. But this cat's were lighter, more warm and inviting than Hector's dark amber eyes that showed how wise he was. This cat was young, probably her age or over and he was very skinny. His legs were powerful, though not as long as hers. She was a little taller than him but he was much more powerful. The more she thought about it, the more he reminded her of Ginny, the foul rouge who had killed her father. Could this be her son? Nutmeg didn't want to take any chances, she flattened her ears and bared her teeth, her eyes narrowed in hostility, Who are you" she snarled, not willing to be caught alone by a pack of rouges without being sure of whom she was dealing with.


	6. A Friend Among Foes

"Well? Who are you and why are you in my territory?" Nutmeg snarled at the handsome stranger. He looked surprised at her hostility, but what did he expect, some cozy house cat? She flattened herself to the ground, her rear shaking as she posed to pounce. The stranger began to laugh, a long, amused purr coming from his lips.

"Don't shake your bottom like that, it makes you look like a rabbet." the tom laughed, sitting down.

His amusement only made her spit, a long hiss coming from from her teeth "Shut up!" she she bounded for him, tackling him over and trying to rake her claws over his pelt, but he slipped easily to the side and pinned her easily, one paw on her neck and another on her belly.

"It also shows exactly where you're going to pounce." he purred, amusement still twinkling like sparks in his warm amber eyes. She snarled again and they rolled around for a moment, but he landed back on her, pinning her down. He licked her muzzled a few times and she tried to snap at him but he ducked his head away. "Oh, don't act like that." he rolled off her, landing on his back beside her. He press his paw on his chest. "You're breaking my heart!" he said in mock sadness. That made the side of her lip twitch in a smile. He was funny, and the lack of hostility made her relax.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, her green eyes giving off a sparkle. "Honestly, out of my family, you're the only friendly cat I've met out here." she said, looking down as she turned onto her side to face him. He turned to face her on his side as well, his eyes understanding. "Out here it's be hostile or get you're throat ripped out." she winced as she thought of her father. If only he had been a little faster, maybe...

His voice broke her thoughts, "It is not quite like that where I come from, but I know what you mean."

Nutmeg blinked in confusion, "Do you come from the town?" she asked, he looked at her with blank eyes. "You know with all the housefolk and house cats?"

"Do you mean twolegplace?" he asked.

"What is a twoleg?" she asked, the word seemed vaguely familiar, as if from a dream.

"A big creature with no fur except it's head and huge paws that walk on two back legs." he said, "I think you call them housefolk."

"Oh yes, those things." she nodded her head, "You sure have odd names for things."

"You're one to talk." he smiled, prodding her with his paw. "What's your name?"

"Nutmeg, what's yours?" she asked, feeling embarrassed she had completely forgotten formalities.

"I'm Firepaw. But not for long, when I become a warrior I'll have a different name." he beamed proudly but Nutmeg blinked, lost from the conversation.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide. "A Warrior?"

"You've never heard of the four clans?" Nutmeg shook her head.

"Listen, to the forest in the south, there are four clans. I come from WindClan, the one on the moors. There is ShadowClan to the east, RiverClan the west, and ThunderClan. When we are born we are given the name kit, when we become apprentices we earn the name paw and a mentor to teach us how to earn our warrior name, when we get an individual name."

Nutmeg tried to follow the conversation best she could, "What do you want to be called when you get your warrior name?" she asked.

Firepaw's shrugged, "I'd honour any name I earned."

"You'd make a good Fireheart" she said, purring. Firepaw shrugged, not meeting her gaze.

The two cats talked into the night and Firepaw told her all about clan life and his eagerness to become a warrior. It sounded like a great life, like something she could only live in a dream. It was as if it was a story, so wonderful but no way to touch it or see it with her own eyes except for the cat in front of her. She began to feel uncomfortable when Firepaw began to talk about the joys of hunting rabbets.

"I'll tell you, there is no feeling like the feeling of biting into a piece of prey." he paused, "Do you hunt?". The simple question sent a stampede of feelings rushing through her belly. She looked away, her ears twitching.

"Not yet." she mewed in a quiet voice.

"Have you tasted fresh-kill?" he asked, trying to meet her gaze.

"Not yet." she said, her voice barely audible to Firepaws ears. "My pa used to hunt for my ma before... before he died." her sentence ended in a whisper that visibly chilled Firepaw's spine. He nuzzled into her fur, mewing "My mother died giving birth to me." he sighed, "I can't say I know what you're going through but I know how it is to grow up without a parent." he gave her pelt one more nuzzle before pulling away. She didn't want him to pull away, he soothed her, she licked the top of his head gratefully. He purred and they embraced for a moment before Firepaw looked up to the sky and saw the sunrise he gasped, "Oh no, I should have left for my camp long ago, I'll be missed." he got up and stretched his stiff muscles and dipped his head.

She got up and mewed, "When will you be back?" she mewed desperately, not wanting to loose him so quickly. He gave a wince, did he not like her. She felt her heart sink and disappointment made her throat tighten. He shook his head, "I'll come back the night after tomorrow." he gave her a smile, "Goodbye, Nutmeg." then he raced off with his powerful legs and he was gone in a second.

"Goodbye, Firepaw." she whispered privately.


	7. Trouble

Firepaw had heavy paws, when he returned to camp. It was just past dawn when he entered camp through the entrance. Juniperspot was gone, and the camp was waking up. He dragged his paws towards the apprentice den and looked up with tired eyes and saw his mentor, Sandstreak, storm over in a furious fit. "Where in StarClan have you been?"

"S...Sandstreak! I... I thought you were on dawn patrol." Firepaw stuttered, blinking to make sure he was seeing right.

"I was on dawn patrol until Heatherstar asked me to send you, Tallpaw and Darkpaw on your first assessment but you weren't here. Now Tallpaw, Dawnstripe, Darkpaw and Skystorm are doing their assessment, leaving you behind to fall behind on your warrior training." Sandstreak paused, narrowing his eyes he hissed "Where were you anyway?" Firepaw looked away, unable to meet his mentor's gaze.

"I had a belly ache so I went out to get some fresh air." he muttered, shuffling his paws. "I got lost."

"If you have a belly ache, you should have gone to Hawkheart and gotten herbs." Sandstreak hissed impatiently. "Why don't you go now, but once you leave I want you to change the bedding in the nursery and elders' den. That might make you think twice before you go wandering off again." Sandstreak stomped away and out of the camp, his ears flat on his head and fur spiking up threateningly.

Firepaw grumbled to himself, stalking off to the medicine cat den where Hawkheart was. He stood at the entrance, trying to fake pain in his belly by leaning on the side of the wall. "Hawkheart..." he moaned, "I have a bellyache, do you have any herbs?"

Hawkheart looked at Firepaw, his yellow eyes narrowed, he flicked his tail signalling for Firepaw to come closer, "Come here and let me examine you." he growled. Hawkheart had never been the most gentle or compassionate medicine cat, but then again he was born a warrior. Firepaw faked a limp as he moved towards Hawkheart, his heart pounding. Hawkheart looked him up and down, "Lye on your side." he growled and Firepaw obeyed. Hawkheart sniffed him up and down, "Now close your eyes." he ordered, and Firepaw closed his eyes. He felt exhaustion rush over him and felt himself drifting off. Then he felt Hawkheart press his paw on his squishy belly and he tried to pretend to wince. When he opened his eyes Hawkheart was back in his stores.

"What are you going to give me?" Firepaw asked, Hawkheart snorted, "You don't have a belly ache. You sneaked out of camp last night and pretended to have a belly ache to get out of work, didn't you?" Firepaw shrugged, looking at his paws.

"It wasn't exactly like that." he muttered, his fur going hot.

"I was a warrior apprentice once, I used that trick once so I'll cut you some slack. Young cats are raised so strict now-a-days, I'll give you some poppy seeds and let you have a nice long sleep."

"But Sandstreak told me to clean the bedding for the queens and elders." Firepaw blurted.

"He can't contradict a medicine cat, I'll ask Redclaw to get Shrewpaw to do it." he said sternly, picking up a poppy head and shaking some poppy seeds onto a leaf. He picked it up and gave it to Firepaw, "Eat them and I'll deal with Sandstreak" Hawkheart growled, his thin patience evaporating quickly, "Now eat the seeds." Firepaw nodded and quickly lapped up every seed while Hawkheart left the den. Firepaw felt sleep come like a wave that pushed him into a dark, warm abyss.

Nutmeg walked home quietly, embracing every step as she felt tiredness press down on her and threaten to crunch her. She reached the barn just as the rooster was crowing, making her fur crawl at the sound the claws on stone. She hauled herself over each bail of hay, glancing to see Ella and Lilac gone, but Prince was sleeping in the back corner, no doubt back from a long night of whatever it was he did. Nutmeg carefully found her spot on the beam and she laid down, her paws dangling in thin air as sleep pressed into her flank, suffocating her until she was asleep.

_Nutmeg was back in the grand clearing, the stars seemed to gleam even lighter tonight. This was the first night in a long time she had had two consecutive trips to the starry forests. She couldn't help feeling she wished she could have had her own sleep for tonight, but she was grateful to see Silverwind again. But this night she didn't appear from the mist like normal. Instead there was a tall, silver she-cat with black stripes down her pelt, though like Silverwind she had stars in her fur. Her eyes were grey but they shone like silver in the starlight. Her legs were long and swift and she looked like just about the fastest cat she had ever laid her eyes on. The tall she-cat looked down with narrowed eyes at Nutmeg. She didn't look warm and inviting like Silverwind. This cat looked cold and judging, like Lilac had become. "So." said the she-cat, her voice unusually low for a queen. "You are the famous 'Spark' that will save the clans I have heard so much about." she narrowed her eyes even thinner like blades against black. Nutmeg was confused. _

"_I think you have me mixed up with a different cat." Nutmeg said cautiously. "I am not a spark and I am not a clan cat."_

_A mighty yowl echoed in the clearing and Silverwind charged from behind one of the great oak trees, her eyes blazing. "Nighttail! This is not your place!" she snarled, taking a protective stance between Nutmeg and the stranger whom was called Nighttail._

"_We have seen into the future, Silverwind! If the prophecy comes true, then my son will be lost from his clan." Nighttail snarled, "This is exactly my place."_

"_If the prophecy doesn't come true all four clans will be destroyed." Silverwind hissed, "Or did you forget that?"_

_Nighttail flicked her tail indignantly, "And we have to sacrifice my son for that."_

"_His destiny lies outside of the clans, it always has and sabotaging this prophecy will not change that." Silverwind said, more calmly. Nighttail looked away, her eyes filling with sadness. Silverwind rested her tail on Nighttail's shoulders, "I'm sorry, sister, but this must be done." Nighttail nodded solemnly and began to fade. Silverwind turned to Nutmeg._

"_Who was that, what did she mean?" Nutmeg asked, her eyes wide with anxiety._

"_It is not time for you to know than, precious." Silverwind bowed her head and began to fade, as she vanished she whispered, "One day you will understand." _


	8. Being A Burden

**Firepaw blinked open his eyes one at a time. Sleep had fastened them shut and it stung his eyelids. The night before he had spent with Nutmeg, sharing tongues and purring together, sharing stories about their lives. It had been the third time he had seen her and only a day after his first gathering. He didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would though, he spent the entire time with Tallpaw and his mentor, Dawnstripe. She was bragging to all the other clans how natural Tallpaw was. He was fast, smart, a good hunter and 'one of the best fighters she had ever seen'. He often heard around the camp how Tallpaw was beyond the expectations of a regular apprentice and how he could even be made a warrior before his twelfth moon, which had been unheard of. He tried to be happy for his brother but he was not once even introduced and didn't meet any other clan apprentices. He had been used to being overshadowed by his brother before but this was too much.**

**Firepaw padded from his sleeping spot in the crowd of cats and moved towards the camp entrance but his ears picked up on a quiet conversation. He slipped into the shadows and silently cursed his bright, flaming specks of fur on his black pelt. He crouched down and and stalked closer to the whispers.**

**"...but this is a great honour, Tallpaw. You could become deputy of the clan by leaf-bare if you take this offer. Isn't that what you want?" said one voice. Firepaw found it familiar but the tone was off and he wasn't sure.**

**"Dawnstripe, I'm not some ambitious cat that will skate by my training because I want to be deputy. I won't become a warrior without my littermates." Firepaw recognized Tallpaw's voice easily, his calm voice filled with the certainty of a senior warrior.**

**"If you wait for Firepaw to become a warrior it'll be leaf-bare before you even sniff your warrior ceremony. Firepaw is falling behind on his warrior training, did you know he didn't even catch a single rabbit yesterday morning? Sandstreak had him checking the elders for ticks and he got mouse bile all over their fresh bedding." Dawnstripe sounded serious and a hint of desperation filled her voice, "I cannot guarantee Heatherstar won't make this decision for you." her voice tightened with regret, "I'm sorry Tallpaw but we just want what is best for you and the clan. There is no point continuing you warrior training if I have nothing left to teach you. You bring in twice as much fresh-kill as any warrior, you're faster than any cat I've ever seen, even your mother's littermate, Silverwind, may she rest with StarClan." she sighed, "You're a better fighter than any of the other apprentices and you're a natural born leader. It's like you're a gift from StarClan but you're letting your brother drag you down." Firepaw winced.**

**"My brother is not dragging me down, I love him and he is special in his own way." Tallpaw emerged into the camp, his eyes flashing at his mentor, "I do not wish to become a warrior yet." he then passed Firepaw, not noticing him, and disappeared into the apprentice's den, clearly not wanting company.**

**Firepaw left his hiding spot, hurling himself into the empty elder's den and through the tunnel. He raced across the moors, his paws throwing up dirt and sand and leaving behind dust clouds. He felt rage pulsing through him and watched the moor fly by like a bird. Firepaw skidded to a halt when he reached the place he had been meeting Nutmeg. He felt tears sting his eyes and collapsed in a pile of black fur.**

**"Firepaw?" the young tom heard the beautiful voice of Nutmeg, her shining pelt glittering like moons. "What is the matter?" her green eyes shimmered with worry. He wished he could pour out everything he had heard, but he knew that she wouldn't understand, and he didn't want to talk about it anyway. He stood up so their chest fur was nearly pressing against each other. Her sweet scent weaved around him like a ribbon that tied them together. He had never confessed his feelings for her. If he did it would only cause problems, problems he couldn't deal with yet.**

**"Nothing that needs to be said right now." he looked away, shrugging. "I didn't know you'd be here." He glanced back up at her to see her flinch, as if that insulted her. "Not that I mind." he added quickly.**

**"No you're right. This wasn't quite planned, I just had this dream and it made me want to come here..." she trailed off as if she was hiding something. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and he nodded, if she didn't wish to share that wasn't Firepaw's business.**

**"I don't know if I should stay..." he turned to the way he left, "I have training tomorrow."**

**"Oh, please don't leave!" she whimpered, pressing her shoulder onto his. Firepaw didn't need anymore convincing and he laid on his side, making room for Nutmeg as she cuddled into his side.**

**He blinked his eyes open, he had stayed all night! He got up, his pelt covered in dew. The sun had not yet risen, he could probably make it to camp by sunrise. Nutmeg was still sound asleep, he licked her muzzle and turned and left. The wind was freezing and it sliced through his fur, stinging his skin. He was nearly there when a strange scent met his nostrils.**

**"ThunderClan?" he hissed, the smell of ferns and undergrowth hitting his nostrils. Rain began to pour and it splashed him from the direction of... the camp? He raced with all his might, his paws kicking out chunks of dirt and sand. He reached the camp edge and let out a loud warning yowl to the waking cats. Suddenly ThunderClan cat burst out from the edge of the camp and the clearing turned into a churning mass of cats. Firepaw jumped into battle, crashing into a black she-cat with green eyes. She looked just about his age, perhaps a little older and her eyes blazed.**

**Firepaw tackled her and clawed her muzzle, she snarled and pushed him over with strong muscles, pinning him to the sand. He kicked up his hind paws and instead of flinging, he got his back paws as far up her belly as possible and unsheathed his claws, pushing her back and creating a long wound on her belly that began to spill out blood. She yowled in pain and tried to get up, her eyes blazing with fury and pain. But she crumbled and a small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest rushed over to her, amber eyes gleaming.**

**"Leopardpaw!" she gasped, turning a cold gaze to Firepaw. For a moment he thought she'd leap at her but she turned back to Leopardpaw, "I'll go get Swiftbreeze." she said quickly, turning away and bounding across the clearing.**

**"No, Robinwing!" she hissed, trying to get up. Firepaw took a step towards the injured young she-cat, wondering if she needed help. "Get away, mange-pelt, unless you want your pelt shredded!" she spat, her face scrunched up like a Persian. Firepaw turned away, if she could make that ugly face she obviously would cope.**

**Firepaw bounded and saw Darkpaw, she was fighting a young tortoiseshell warrior. Darkpaw seemed to be able to manage but she looked at Firepaw with surprise and the warrior pinned her, her eyes glimmering with effort and she raked Darkpaw's belly with her hind paws. Firepaw felt his legs freeze as Darkpaw's blood drenched the clearing. He suddenly felt like a lost kit stuck in the rainstorm. This attack was so unjust and he just might loose his sister because of it...**


	9. Bloodsoaked

**Darkpaw shrieked and Firepaw was jerked out of his fear and he pounced on the young warrior that had his sister pinned to the ground. They rolled around in the dirt. The she-cat pinned Firepaw but he kicked his hind paws and sent her to Darkpaw where she swiped and created a huge gash over her eyes. The ThunderClan warrior yowled as they advanced, their eyes blazing with fury. Unfortunately her yowl alerted a large ThunderClan warrior, his pelt was streaked with WindClan cats' blood and he looked at the two apprentices sternly. Firepaw recognized Stormtail, the respected senior warrior. He had been fighting Reedfeather and he swiped the deputy away with a huge swipe. He raced towards the two WindClan apprentices, shouldering Firepaw to the side and dazing him, but once again Darkpaw's shriek woke him. He shot up to see Stormtail sinking his teeth into Darkpaws already tattered and bloody pelt. Firepaw launched himself at Stormtail and forced him to take his blood soaked muzzle out of Darkpaw's flank but he just swiped the apprentice away. This gave Darkpaw a chance to crawl away and Firepaw raced to her side, nudging her up and towards the medicine cat den where Hawkheart was tending Shrewpaw whom was unconscious.**

**Firepaw opened his mouth to demand the medicine cat to tend his sister but Hawkheart turned away, not even seeing Firepaw and his exhausted sister. He stalked towards a young apprentice. She looked much to small to be fighting, she could have only been an apprentice for days. "ThunderClan brought kits!" laughed, baring his teeth and stalking towards the young apprentice like a piece of prey.**

**"I am not a kit!" the little grey she-cat growled.**

**Hawkheart's eyes gleamed, "Then show me your battle moves, young warrior!" he challenged, advancing for the young kit.**

**Firepaw knew Hawkheart had been a warrior first, a fierce one at that. If he got his way with the apprentice, she could die. He turned frantically. He spotted Heatherstar a rabbet hop away and he hissed, grabbing her attention. He flicked his tail to Hawkheart, hoping she'd do something.**

**"Hawkheart!" she yowled, her eyes sharp. "Get back to tending the injured like you're supposed to!" she then turned and pounced on a ThunderClan warrior, her claws shining. Firepaw bounded up to Hawkheart, he looked annoyed as if he had been outrun by a rabbet.**

**"Hawkheart, It's my sister. She's really hurt." he said quickly. Hawkheart nodded and dodged a pair of battling cats, heading for the bleeding apprentice. While Hawkheart began to clean up the blood he growled, "Why don't you make yourself useful and get some cobweb!" he snarled. Firepaw nodded and headed for the medicine cat den. He was almost there when he was trampled by a silver-grey she-cat with pale, yellow eyes that glowed. She barely noticed him but charged for her goal, the medicine supplies. Firepaw hissed, not thinking and grabbing her rear, clawing at her hind paws and trying to prevent the young she-cat from getting in there. If she ruined the supplies her clanmates could die without their healing! Most importantly, Darkpaw could die! He held on, even as she bit down into his shoulder and his paws began to slip in her sleek coat. Suddenly she flung him off, his claws creating great scores in her side but he was flung into the mass of cats. He charged towards her but only managed to see her tail tip disappear into the den followed by a dark grey tom. He did the only thing he could think of, "Hawkheart! There are ThunderClan cats in your den!" he yowled and collapsed, blood pouring from his shoulder. The world then turned into a dizzying, blurry blackness.**

**It wasn't long before he felt a nudging on his shoulder, Sandstreak was pressing moss on his wound and looking worried. He shot up and Sandstreak hissed but he didn't dare turn back, he spotted a dark grey warrior whom had followed the she-cat into the den came out. He was blood spattered and torn herbs caked his pelt, Firepaw attacked, clawing his shoulders and tearing at his ears. "Damage our medicine supply, will you?" he snarled, tearing viciously at his opponent. The tom yowled and flung him off, making Firepaw slam into the camp wall. He bared his teeth but the warrior fled into the fray.**

**Firepaw snarled and looked for that silver she-cat, she had to pay too! Firepaw spotted Hawkheart pouncing on her not too far away. Hawkheart ripped and tore at her unrelentingly. The she-cat struggled out of his grip and swiped at his muzzle, but the strong warrior lunged and grabbed her by the throat.**

**Firepaw watched in horror as the she-cat bled from the fresh wound, her eyes becoming glazed and foggy. Hawkheart was circling her, eyes narrowed. An ear-splitting scream echoed through the camp and Firepaw sunk to the ground, his paw unable to carry him any further. The rain began to pour faster and his fur was soaked and slippery with blood of other cats as well as his own.**

**"ThunderClan, Retreat!" Pinestar's yowl filled the clearing and the battle broke apart, Firepaw breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't bear seeing his medicine cat kill the queen, even if she had attacked the clan's herb stores she was still a cat.**

**As the ThunderClan cats broke away Firepaw spotted the young apprentice racing for the injured warrior. "Moonflower! Moonflower!" she mewed, nudging the silvery she-cat. The queen flopped to one side and Firepaw's heart turned to stone. "No..." he whispered.**

**"It's me, Bluepaw!" she whimpered, fear rising in her voice. Firepaw felt sorrow for the little she-cat. His thoughts wandered to Nutmeg, was that how the little kit looked as she watched her father's life melt away in her paws?**

**"Why won't she get up?" Bluepaw wailed, her eyes looking at her leader whom crouched beside the apprentice. The Thunderclan leader shook his head, saying something he couldn't catch. "She can't be! She can't be dead! We were fighting warriors, not rouges or loners! Warriors don't kill without reason!"**

**Hawkheart growled, "She tried to destroy our medicine supply, that was reason enough!" he snarled. Firepaw felt fury rising in his chest, there was no reason to kill a kit's mother! No reason!"**

**"But StarClan told us to do it!" Bluepaw wailed and Firepaw's heart lurched, why would StarClan order a battle like this? Bluepaw turned to Pinestar "We had no choice. They told us to, didn't they? Goosefeather said so."**

**Hawkheart snorted, "You risked so much on the word of Goosefeather?" he flicked his tail and stalked away towards Firepaw. The apprentice didn't seem to know what he meant but Firepaw did. Hawkheart openly mocked Goosefeather all the time, he had become a clan joke. Things like 'Only Goosefeather would do that' and 'You sound as sane as Goosefeather' were common statements.**

**"Firepaw, let's have a look at that shoulder." he hissed, Firepaw looked at him coldly, "Please, will you look at Darkpaw now?" he said, his voice quiet and icy. Hawkheart narrowed his eyes and left him, bounding for the moaning shape of Darkpaw. His eyes felt heavy, it would be past dawn by now but the rain made the clearing as black as midnight. He closed his eyes and slept, ignoring the rain on his sodden pelt.**


End file.
